


Our Morning Haven

by dyoityourself



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Short One Shot, jeongin's voice makes a cameo, pure fluff, sleepy, there are so many morning tags, while it lasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoityourself/pseuds/dyoityourself
Summary: The lives of Jisung and Minho are hectic to say the least, but they wouldn't trade their calm mornings together for anything.





	Our Morning Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a BIT of a writing stump for the past, what, six months? So hopefully my first STRAY KIDS fic will be the end of this writing stump tyranny.

The sunlight filtering in through the blinds finds its way to Jisung’s eyelids, as if poking him to wake up. Jisung fights the sun, squeezing his eyes shut tighter as he turns to face the other direction. He hits a solid, warm mass at the action. And it’s so soft, _he’s_ so soft. Jisung can’t help but snake his arms around Minho’s slim waist and skooch closer. The other members would always question why Minho only slept in his underwear, but Jisung never did. He thinks it’s hot, and if it means he got to have more skin to skin contact with Minho when they sleep, then he isn’t complaining.

Minho places his hand over Jisung’s own, sighing into his pillow. Jisung peeks an eye open, curious if the older is already up or not.

“Hyung?” He whispers, but it comes out more as a croak with his morning voice.

Minho stirs, but stays silent. Jisung cranes his neck, both eyes fully open now, trying to catch a glimpse of the other’s face. He almost jumps when he sees Minho staring back at him. He strengthens his hold on Jisung’s arms around him, not letting the other boy get away so easily.

“How long have you been up?” Jisung asks, moving back down to hide his face in Minho’s back. He feels Minho shrug.

“Not long. You?”

“Same.” Jisung mutters into his skin. Minho lets out a yelp.

“Yah, did you just lick me?” He asks incredulously, craning his neck back to peek as the smaller boy.

Now it was Jisung’s turn to shrug, “And what if I did?” _Was it too early for this?_ He asks himself, but hearing Minho’s tinkling laugh and watching the way his face scrunches up in laughter makes it worth it.

He flips around to face Jisung, their faces inches apart all too quickly. “Even in the morning you’re a little brat.” Minho’s voice holds no malice. If anything he’s amused, if the grin on his face is any indication.

Jisung smirks back, “This little brat can do a lot more than lick you.”

Minho raises an eyebrow, “Is that a promise?”

Jisung shrugs, “It could be.” He holds his breath as the other leans forward so they’re a mere centimeter apart. The smallest lean forward would make their lips touch. Jisung can feel him breathing.

“Morning kisses are gross, your breath smells too bad.” Jisung moves to pull away but Minho reaches out with lightning speed, keeping his head in place.

“And yours doesn’t, Sungie?”

“Of course not, I’m perfect no matter the time of d—”

That was always one thing Minho knew how to do, to shut Jisung up by kissing the living daylights out of him. Not that Jisung was complaining. Though he loves to talk, he loves Minho’s kisses more.

“Mmmm don’t pull away.” Jisung whines after they had been kissing for at least a few minutes.

“Says the one who didn’t even want to kiss in the first place.” Minho huffs, but obliging the younger in kissing him again. Their lips work together languidly, and Jisung thinks it’s the perfect way to start the morning, it’s makes waking up not so bad.

“I didn’t mean it.” Jisung says between kisses.

“I know Sungie, I know.” Minho runs a hand through Jisung’s hair, eyes practically twinkling as they just lie there, staring at each other. Minho looks so soft in the morning, hair fluffy, eyes still puffy from sleep. His lips look fuller now as well, though that could be because of all the kissing they were doing.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Minho breathes, running a thumb over his cheeks, “And so, squishy.” He emphasizes by pinching Jisung’s squirrel cheeks, the younger pliantly playing along.

“I was just thinking the same thing, hyung.”

Minho looks pleased to be complimented.

“I think I look exquisite in the morning too.”

“YAH! Han Jisung!”

Jisung giggles at Minho’s expression as he rolls himself on top of the smaller.

“You really are too much.” Minho huffs as he successfully pins Jisung’s arms by his head.

“You’re the one adopting sexy time positions at 10am in the morning.” Jisung teases, though he’d be lying if things aren’t getting a little tighter down _there_.

“Sexy time positions? Is that the official name?” Minho teases back as he leans down to peck Jisung on the nose, and then his forehead. Jisung’s eyes close, basking in the attention, the smile never leaving his lips. That is—until he feels Minho’s presence leave.

“Hyung?” His eyes fly open to see Minho putting clothes on. Jisung pouts, _So much for sexy time positions._

“Don’t give me that look Sungie, we have too much to do today, you know that.” Minho looks rather apologetic, reminding Jisung that he wants to stay in bed with him just as much as Jisung does.

Jisung sighs, “Since when did you get so responsible?”

Minho sticks out his tongue, “Since when did you get so responsible?” He mocks in a completely off tone.

Jisung gives Minho an offended look, “That sounds nothing like me. And I take it back!”

The knock on the door signals the end of their morning haven, and the beginning of another busy day.

“You nasties awake?” Their youngest member yells through the door.

Minho rolls his eyes as Jisung just laughs, “BE OUT IN A SEC!” He yells back.

“Duty calls, your highness.” Minho says, bowing and sweeping an arm towards the bedroom door.

“As long as you're there with me.” Jisung accepts Minho’s hand and the two make their way into another day. The sunlight filtering in through the blinds winks and dances behind them. Waiting until they get to return to their morning haven.


End file.
